team 7's last christmas
by truthLost
Summary: team 7 christms thingy. it was 15minutes left, still time doesn't stand still. All her dreams where going to fade there, every last bit of hope. oneshot


Team 7's merry Christmas

Sakura sat there on the roof of her apartment house, it was fifteen minutes left. Only fifteen minutes left yet it felt like forever, she didn't want to wait any longer. All her life she has been waiting, Sasuke… Naruto… and herself. Everyone took so long. Where was everyone? Where are the heroes that will overcome the darkness?

Fourteen minutes left. Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru, seeking power. Power to kill his big brother, Uchiha Itachi. She loved Sasuke, he was her life before. She still doesn't know if her feelings for him before where platonic or real. The curse of wanting power destroyed his life. He made her fear the dark and made her faith fade.

Eleven minutes left. Naruto was her best friend; she cared for him like no other. Always worrying about him and crying over the troubles in his life. He left to look for Sasuke, to hold his promise to her. She can no longer see him, the dark is too thick. The kyuubi always was his strength, relying on the kyuubi when things got too hard for him.

Nine minutes left. Would anyone of them really care if she hurt herself, if she died? She should stop believing in the thought of team 7 to become like before. There is a large wall between all three of them now. What have we done? We will be free when it ends. Could she look back if there was a chance for everything to become like before? She always thought that she could do something but just one person just wasn't enough. It just tears her apart.

Seven minutes left. She could feel the cold of the winter night now. All colours where gone now, and she can't feel her soul anymore. These are the darkest hours; she had just become blind by the dark. The demons where taking over her mind and heart. The misery and the pain of losing everything. So many dreams that where broken and so many that where sacrificed. So many years that has passed. There where so many things that she wanted to happen in her life, so many things too look forward to.

Five minutes left. Sakura has washed her hands so many times, yet she could still feel how they where covered in blood. If someone would embrace her, making her tears fade. But life is what you make of it right? It was probably her fault that everything still is like it is. Things should just stop tearing her down. Give her something to believe in.

Three minutes left. Sakura stood up, she wanted to stop time. Because a clock that didn't work was a clock that went right most often. She could hear how people where laughing and talking somewhere near. Soon, soon everything would change. Everyone was waiting, just like she was right now. People who sat at home, alone, and waiting for something new to happen. Some who had their family there, they waited for things to continue like that forever. But even if they wanted it or not, everything would change very soon.

One minute left. Sakura walked to the edge of the roof, she could see how the first snow of the season fell down. It somehow warmed up her heart; the small crystals that fell from the sky were so beautiful. The Christmas spirit was all around, Sakura took another step. Soon she would be with team 7 once again. They would start over once again, try to do things again. However, this time nothing would go wrong. Sasuke won't kill Naruto, Sasuke won't get killed by his brother and Sakura won't have to take her life on such a beautiful Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas Naruto, Sasuke… Next time we meet, the snow might still be red but I won't be let behind and I will always be yours." Sakura said and took the last step. She fell from the building and for a second she could feel the snow. It was cold but her blood somewhat warmed her. She will follow her future until she no longer has a reason to.

Zero minutes left. _"Merry Christmas Sakura… and thank you…"_

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! As I said in my Harry Naruto X-over: A Christmas special ****one-shot. I was thinking over what I should write about and my Usagi-kun told me to make a team 7 tribute. So here it is. I love within temptations and I just listen trough a couple of 20songs from them and listened to the lyrics. Making me come up with this. **

**I don't like this so much, I really wanted to make a happy Christmas story but it didn't really work as you see… I didn't take long to make, half an hour or so I think… I suck at writing and this one really was bad but I just somehow wanted to put it up. Maybe it's because I really like writing and I wish to become better at it…**

**Merry X-mas to everyone who read this. Even if you have Christmas right now or not. **

_**With Love // Neko-chan**_


End file.
